


Love Lost

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane doesn't realize it, but it was Loki she had loved first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

Jane looked over to Loki who watched her, waiting. Inside of his prison he stood, waiting. She wanted to fall to the ground, instead she stepped backwards. “No.”

"You know it’s true," he said and walked towards the opaque golden wall that separated. "The memories are seeping through aren’t they. A pity," he snarled and turned away.

Jane swallowed and closed her eyes, trying to block them out, but they were there. His smile, soft and gentle, his hands caressing her, lips, tongue, bodies. His laugh, the way the corner of his eyes wrinkled. ‘I love you,’ he’d whispered against the back of her neck. He made a sound of disgust and she opened her eyes, knowing that if he had been facing her he’d see the tears in her eyes. The confusion, loss, pain, hurt, betrayal. “Why?” She gasped.

"Thinks had changed," Loki said and stared at the ground. Turning, he faced her again and narrowed his eyes at her. "Don’t stand there and cry! What do you have to cry for. You have Thor now!" He screamed and threw a hand out. A chair slammed into the wall of his prison. "What are the odds?! I erase your memories and Thor lands in your lap. I could have handled you loving anyone else, I would have hated it, but I could have learned to deal with it. But him? Of all the people Jane you had to find your way into the arms of my brother?!"

"You had no right!" She screamed finally the shock beginning to where off.

"I do what I wish! I have every right! And wiping your memories of me was probably the last kind thing I did!"

Jane blinked, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks. She’d been in love with him. Not Loki really, the man he’d been on earth, pretended to be. She thought him human, she’d had no idea who or what he really was, and she’d loved him. Loved him more then she ever loved Thor. “Why? Why did you do it? Why even approach me in the first place? Why stay so long. Did you even care?”

"Did I care?" Loki said quietly, his words calm and dangerous. "I stayed for you," he snarled. "I loved you like a fool. I would have taken you here with me, I had plans to. But who wants a monster?" He said in disgust. "No one. And where does my last selfless sacrifice get me? Seeing you warm my brother’s bed!"

"It was my choice!" Jane yelled. "Mine! It was my choice to make! Why-why couldn’t you just have faith in me?" She asked softly, confused, hurt.

"You would have loved this?" Loki snapped and pushed against the glamour that hid his true heritage. The paleness of his skin began to fade away revealing his blue skin ridged along his body. He knew red eyes stared back at her. "You would have chosen this?"

Jane knew what he was, but she’d never seen it. It was a shock to be sure, but…”I said I loved you. You should have trusted that.”

His red eyes took her in, from her glistening brown eyes, her wet cheeks, the way she clutched herself as if her own arms around her would hold her up. His hand clenched with the urge to reach out to her, touch her, pull her close. He could remember the feel of her, her smell, her warmth. All the memories he had suppressed pushed the the surface. He wanted to take her back desperately. Everything had gone so wrong and all he wanted to do was press her body to his and lose himself in everything that was Jane. Forget everything. After all of it he still ached for her, desperately. He wouldn’t reach for her though, he wouldn’t give in. Loki wasn’t the same person. “Leave.”

"Loki," she whispered, pleading.

"Leave!" He yelled in anger, power exploding from his clenched fists and knocking every object into the walls of his gilded prison.

Jane jumped, startled by the force of his anger. Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded, fighting down a sob. She turned from him and hurried away, waiting until the doors closed before she let go.


End file.
